


More than Enough | Uta x Reader

by jeneru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Dark, Episode Related, F/M, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ignorance is bliss.'</p><p>But for the likes of you, it works the other way around.</p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Enough | Uta x Reader

Crossing the street along with countless pedestrians has always been an amusing activity to you.

Maybe it's because how you find them oblivious to a certain presence walking with them - 

\- such as yours.

A small smile graces your lips as you pull your hood closer, blocking the sunlight from hitting your pale face. It's been three weeks since you have actually 'eaten', and the inviting situation you are currently in is somehow getting on your nerves. 

You don't usually go out during this time of day, which is exactly why you opted for a work that puts you in a night shift. Besides, the work schedule had already proven itself quite convenient for your 'spontaneous' cravings.

Reaching the sidewalk, you took a few turns, preferring the abandoned alleyways over the regular ones. Your phone beeps again, the sender asking you for the nth time of your whereabouts like he's not fully aware of how you hate redundancy.

Finally reaching your destination, you bump into Toka and a guy whose face is unfamiliar to you. You stepped closer to him by instinct, making him step back nervously as you inspect the eye patch adorning his visage. 

"Cute." You said flatly as you step away, shifting your gaze to Toka.

"You broke your mask again?" She finally inquired after a few seconds of uneasy silence.

"Nope. Not yet at least." You replied, taking off your hood, revealing your [h/c] locks.

"It's not likely of you to be out at this hour." She continued.

"I know. I guess he's just bored..." You said "...or maybe not." You continued, craning your neck to stare at the guy with the eye-patch now standing behind her.

"We'll go ahead [y/n], see you around." Toka interrupts, probably sensing how tensed her companion is already from your gaze. You wave a hand in response and proceeded down the steps, your form dissolving into the darkness.

You are about to turn the knob when the door opened before you. 

"You're late." The guy with half-shaven head and a pierced lip spoke as he reaches for your arm to pull you inside.

"You just told me to come over, you didn't specify what time." You spoke back.

He suddenly paused to look at you, brow twitching at your response. "I see...Guess I forgot."

"Tch."

"By the way, I have a new customer. I just took his measurements a while ago."

"The guy with the eye-patch?"

"You met him? Quite interesting, isn't he?"

You didn't respond. Instead, you stopped in front of one of the displayed masks and picked it up to try it on.

"If you fancy that one, it's yours." He remarked.

"Mine's still intact." You said, still with the mask on.

"But you always break yours. Sometimes it makes me think that you don't like my masks."

"Shut up. I'm just clumsy."

He simply hummed at your response. He settles himself in his workstation, picking up the pad containing his latest sketch. 

"What?"

"Sit over here." He gestures at the stool beside him. "I want to show you something."

You comply at his request and sat beside him as he flips a page in his sketch pad. He then hands it over to you while you take off the mask you've tried earlier.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Who ordered it?"

"It's yours."

"I've told you. Mine's not broken yet." Slight irritation is now starting to tick at your nerves.

"Then break it." He retorted. You didn't notice him leaving your side as he now leans from behind you, resting his chin on your left shoulder. He produces an eyeball from his pocket, giving it a quick lick before pressing it near the corner of your mouth. "Here, have some."

"Ugh. Haven't I told you that it's gross?" You slightly turn your head to face him, the eyeball growing cold against your skin.

"But you're hungry." He pressed the squishy organ further, sending a familiar tug in your gut.

You sighed in defeat and slowly opened your mouth, letting his thin fingers place it above your tongue. You felt his free hand lightly rubbing your back as you chew at it gingerly. You return your attention to the sketch, remembering the conversation before he'd cut you off.

"I thought it upsets you every time I break my mask?" You asked, after swallowing the remaining bits of the eye.

"I just said that I think that _you don't like them_ , but it doesn't mean I'm upset." He re-positions his chin above your head as he drape his arms over your shoulders. "So do you like it? I can start on it right away if you want."

You hum as you leaned back, crossing your legs beneath you. "I like it. I guess there's no harm in owning more than one right?" You then look up to meet his gaze.

He simply shrugs his shoulders as a response.

"Fine then. Do what you want." You hand back his sketch pad and stood up, turning your heel towards his shop's exit.

"Leaving for work already?" You heard him ask as you approach the door.

"Nah. I guess I'll skip work today. I'm gonna go and get us some food. Anything _specific_ you want?" You turn your head to see his expression, at which he stares back, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Rrr-right. **_That_**." You smirked as you pull the door behind you.

The orange glow of the ongoing sunset greeted you as you emerge to the street. You took a deep breath, letting that certain distinct scent fill your lungs as you ready yourself for the hunt. Soon enough, you find yourself crossing the streets again, making your way along the unsuspecting crowd.

_'Ignorance is bliss.'_

But for you, actually _knowing_ that you will always have that someone to kill loneliness with you in this damned existence - 

**_is more than enough._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished Tokyo Ghoul ep3, and right then and there I have decided that Uta will be my favorite character from the series.  
> not to mention he shares the same Japanese VA with my favorite next-door-psychopath: Shogo Makishima...huehuehue
> 
> Haven't started the manga as well, so if you think Uta here is kind of OOC, please forgive me. LoL.
> 
> Uta belongs to Sui Ishida


End file.
